This invention relates to an apparatus for storage of data storage devices and, in particular, to a storage apparatus able to be stored in existing facilities used for magnetic tape-type reels.
Data to be used on large mainframe computers has traditionally been stored on magnetic tape type reels. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,991 issued June 21, 1983, for "Sealing And Storage Ring With Latch Apparatus", there is described a ring for placement around the periphery of a reel of magnetic tape thereby preventing intrusion of dust and providing a hook for storage. Large computer centers have storage facilities and procedures to store and retrieve large numbers of magnetic tape reels having such a ring in place.
As technology has progressed, the data storage devices for large mainframe computers have generally increased in capacity, while decreasing in size and changing in form relative to magnetic tape reels. Since many existing computer centers are organized to efficiently store and retrieve only the magnetic tape-type reels via the storage ring, these new data storage devices are not able to be stored in an efficient manner. Furthermore, the cost of updating the older data storage and handling systems to accomodate the new as well as older storage devices is high. Additionally, new data storage devices are evolving at such a fast rate that an updated storage and handling system could quickly again need updating.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a housing apparatus for use in storing a data storage device which is adapted to be stored and retrieved in existing computer facilities arranged to handle magnetic tape-type reels.